Mom’s Home
by Princess Peacock7
Summary: When Helen comes home from DevTech Violet and Dash plan a surprise party and a day for their mother.


Another story (With a little help from UltimateDisneyInfinityFan)

Violet, Dash, and Bob were getting the house ready. Not cleaning planning a surprise party for Helen. It's not her birthday. She's coming home from DevTech.

"Alright is the house ready?" Bob said.

"No!" Violet quickly proclaimed.

"Why?"

"Balloons! We can't forget the balloons!"

"Your right Violet. You wanna get them?"

"Sure."

"Can you get Jack-Jack as well?"

"Okay."

"Alright I got the balloons and Jack-Jack!" Violet and Jack-Jack started floating because there was too much balloons.

"Violet!" Dash said as he tried to pull them down but he started floating too.

"Kids! Your gonna have to let go of the balloons!" Bob yelled out.

"What happens if we fall?" Dash yells out.

"That won't happen. I mean it."

"Do you think we can trust Dad Vi?"

"If he means it he means it."

"Okay."

Then the kids let go of the balloons and like said he did catch them.

"Gotcha! You kids okay?"

"Were fine." Dash and Violet said.

"Hey look!" Dash said.

When they look up the balloons were in perfect place.

"If that's not luck then I don't what it is." Violet said.

Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" They all said together.

"It's Lucius." Lucius said.

"And Karen." Karen said.

When they opened the door Lucius said "We heard Helen's coming back today."

"So we brought gifts for her." Karen said.

"That so sweet of you guys." Violet said.

Then the doorbell rung again.

"Who is it?"

"It's Helen."

"Mom's back!" Dash said.

"Quick everyone find a spot to hide! Turn off the lights! Bob greet her." Lucius said.

When everyone was hiding and the lights were off Bob opened the door and said "Honey! Your home!"

"Hi Bob. How are you and the kids been?"

"We've been fine."

"That's nice. I'm just glad to be home and see my kids."

"But you have to close your eyes first."

"Why?" Helen ask questionably.

"Just do it."

When they got into the house Bob said "Open your eyes!"

When she opened her eyes the lights turned on and everyone said "SURPRISE!!!! WELCOME HOME!!!"

Helen was in shock and said "What's all this?"

"It's your welcome home party." Dash says.

"Welcome home party?! For me?!!!" Helen asked.

"Of course!!! What other way would there be to greet the woman who made Supers legal again and had quite a weekend doing it?" Lucius asked.

"Yeah!!!" Karen said.

Helen smiled, "Thank you, everyone." she said gratefully.

"You should really thank Dash and Violet, Helen. They planned the whole thing." Bob said.

Helen looked at them with surprise, "Children, is this true?!" she asked.

Dash and Violet smiled and nodded, "We had to do something for you to celebrate you coming home. It's also for making Supers legal again." Violet said."

We really missed you, too. Now, thanks to you, we can be public heroes again and we can credit it to someone who we always look up to." Dash said.

"We're really proud of you, Mom. You're our hero." Dash and Violet said.

(UltimateDisneyInfinityFan wrote this)

Helen's eyes filled up with tears and she hugged her children and said "Thank you kids. This is the best surprise party I could ever ask for."

"Just wait until your birthday." Dash said under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"I said let's enjoy the party!"

When the party started Helen was talking about how much crime was in New Urbem. When they all have their gifts to Helen she was very happy that they thought of her. Especially the kids gifts. They gave her a ruby necklace that said Mom. She told them that was the best present that she could get. After the welcome home party they said goodbye to Karen and Lucius and the Parrs went into town. For Helen's second surprise.

"Where are we going now?" Helen asked.

"Somewhere special. You'll see." Bob said.

"Okay."

When they got there it was a big stage and a big crowd. When they all held hands to keep together. But Bob let go off Helen's hand and took Violet and Dash with him and went backstage to get change for the show.

"And now our last performance for the day...The Parr Family!" The announcer said as the crowd applauses for them.

When they come out of the curtain Bob is wearing a black tux, Violet is wearing a long light pink sparkling dress and a crystal tiara, and Dash is wearing a light blue tux as well.

"This song goes out to our wife and mother Helen Parr." Bob said into the microphone.

Backstreet Boys: The Perfect Fan

It takes a lot to know what is love

(Bob) It's not the big things, but the little things

That can mean enough

A lot of prayers to get me through

And there is never a day that passes by

I don't think of you

You were always there for me

Pushing me and guiding me

Always to succeed

_(Everyone) [Chorus]_

You showed me

When I was young just how to grow

You showed me

Everything that I should know

You showed me

Just how to walk without your hands

Cuz mom you always were

The perfect fan

God has been so good

Blessing me with a family

Who did all they could

(Violet) And I've had many years of grace

And it flatters me when I see a smile on your face

I wanna thank you for what you've done

In hopes I can give back to you

And be the perfect daughter

_[Chorus]_

(Dash) You showed me how to love

You showed me how to care

And you showed me that you would always be there

I wanna thank you for that time

And I'm proud to say you're mine

_[Chorus]_

(Dash and Violet) Cuz mom you always were,

Mom you always were

Mom you always were,

You know you always were

Cuz mom you always were... the perfect fan

I love you Mom

After the song was over there was a roar of applause and Helen stared crying tears of joy.

"Helen. I love you so much. There's no other women who could replace you." Bob said.

"Mom. You always have time for us. You keep a smile on your face to make us happy. I will never forget the memories we had." Violet said.

"Mom. You may had some difficult times but that never stop you from loving us. You help us when we're sad or sick still today we will always love you." Dash said.

"Awwww." The crowd said as they gave another round of applause and the Parrs took a bow.

After everyone came to announce the winners the announcer said "And the winner is...THE PARR FAMILY!!!!"

Everyone started clapping for them and the judges gave them each medals. They took one last bow and left the stage to see Helen.

"That was incredible! Thank you. This has been the best welcome home party i've ever had." Helen said with tears.

"Your welcome Mom! We love you." Dash and Violet said.

"I love you three thousand guys." Helen said as she gave a kiss to Bob and hugs and kisses to Dash and Violet.

The End.


End file.
